


onírico

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: At some point, Edward stopped dreaming.





	onírico

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please warn me of mistakes! Or ignore them, do as you please lol

At some point, Edward stopped dreaming.

It should have been a relief, as sometimes remembering dreams could do more damage than good, and _his_ dreams’ color palette would never go much beyond those angry shades of red. Ed shouldn’t — and he really didn’t — want to rewatch a cinematographic collection of sins every time he lay his head on the pillow, much less when there were moments he could swear he was doing so with his eyes wide open. However, nightmares or not, having another thing that was so inherently his snatched from him was profusely disturbing.

He wanted to remember. Not the pain, or maybe also the pain or maybe it was a strong desire to understand what the _fuck_ was happening. He wanted to fall back into a deep, subconscious state where he would be able to _see_ the world he yearned for — even if said world could only give him a labored-breathing and tear-stained cheeks, even if it was all blood and gore and visceral fear making him burn and shake and heave.

When he was awake, he looked at Alphonse and all he saw was peace, comfort, hope for a brand new life — and, _god_, how bad he wanted to share those feelings with his brother, the one he loved the most in the entire universe or the vast multiverse. But he was not used to living a dream when he wasn’t in bed and each passing day his surroundings seemed more and more surreal.

He wanted to wake up — and if it would be next to a pile of transmutation remains he left back in Amestris, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! [links](http://aluinihi.carrd.com/)


End file.
